


Make This Place Your Home

by MX_Caulfield



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MX_Caulfield/pseuds/MX_Caulfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Artie's story in Glee Actually. Artie's wish has set off a butterfly effect and he can't go home just by sitting back down in his wheelchair. According to Rory, Artie has to settle in for the long haul, because he's stuck in Bizzaro Lima for an indefinite period of time. If Artie ever wants to get back to his timeline he's going to have to make something out of nothing-- he's going to have to make this place a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make This Place Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed Artie's story in Glee Actually and I wish the show had done more with it. I saw potential for a great story in the short amount of time Artie spent in Bizzaro McKinley so I decided to take it upon myself to explore that world. The story begins right after Feliz Navidad and though it's tagged as Artie/Kurt the ship won't be the main focus of the fic. Without further ado I present "Make this Place your Home." Enjoy!

“That was so gay,” Finn mocked, much to Artie’s chagrin.

Rachel cleared her throat. “Well that was…interesting, but I have to get back to work.” Standing she fixed her dress and made her way to the door. “Unlike some of us, I’m not a student here anymore,” she said to Artie before exiting the former choir room.

Artie sighed. He looked at the kids he had gathered, the kids who in an alternate timeline made up the show choir National champions, the New Directions. Instead of the spark of interest he was hoping for he was met with stares of boredom and jeering. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt sneaking out of the room. “Uh, I’ll see you guys later. Don’t beat anyone up while I’m gone, okay?” 

“No promises,” Puck shouted after him. “Alright boys,” he turned to Finn and Sam, “Let’s go slushie some nerds.” 

“Kurt, hey wait up.” Artie ran up to Kurt and grabbed his shoulder.

Kurt flinched.

“Whoa, Kurt. It’s me, Artie.” Artie dropped his hand and took a step closer. 

“Yes, I know who you are,” Kurt clutched the strap of his bag and took a step back. “Here to shove me into a locker or toss me into a dumpster?”

“No,” Artie shook his head. “Why would I do that?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. Why’d you do is yesterday or the day before that or any day for the past three and a half years,” Kurt snapped.

Artie raised his hand and ran it through his hair. Kurt flinched reflexively. Dropping his hand, Artie took another tentative step forward. “Hey, hey. Kurt, look at me.”

Grudgingly Kurt looked Artie in the eyes.

“I am so sorry, Kurt.” Artie wanted to move closer to the boy he was so used to calling a friend. He wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he thought better of it, instead holding his position. “Look, why don’t we go somewhere and talk? I’ll buy you a coffee. I…I just need someone to talk to.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to turn down the offer, but stopped when he saw the sincerity in Artie’s eyes, “Fine.” 

Artie smiled. “Good. We’ll hit the Lima Bean after school,” Artie turned to leave, but stopped after a few steps. “Do you want me to walk you to class?”

Kurt’s grip on his bag loosened. He nodded, “Sure.”  
Artie smiled again, taking Kurt aback. If someone had told Kurt a week ago—no, a day ago that he would be walking to class with Artie Abrams, his first thought would be that Artie was obviously taking him on a trip to the dumpster first. If there was one thing Kurt Hummel prided himself on, other than his ability to predict trends in male fashion, it was his ability to read people and there was certainly something different about Artie Abrams. 

…

Artie stood alone in the school parking lot. School wasn’t officially over, but his teacher had dismissed him early…or rather it seemed as if he hadn’t expected Artie to stay as long as he had.

From behind him Artie heard the flapping of wings and the swooshing of air. He turned to see Rory standing directly in front of him, “Whoa, hey there. Was that some kind of Christmas angel trick?” 

Rory opened his mouth to reply. 

“Speak slowly,” Artie interrupted. “I’m still having a hard time understanding you.”

“Yes, that was one of my Christmas angel tricks,” he answered as slowly as he could manage. “More importantly, I’m here because there’s a problem.”

Artie noticed that Rory wasn’t wearing his characteristic grin. “What’s going on, Rory?” 

Rory turned and took a few steps away from Artie. “I was supposed to be bring you back right after Feliz Navidad,” Rory sighed. “But I got new orders from above telling me to leave you here. Well, not so much telling me. I couldn’t bring you back to your timeline if I wanted to, which I do. I’ve been denied access from traveling to other timelines.”

Artie stepped in front of Rory. “Are you saying I can’t go home?” 

“Technically this is your home,” Rory averted his eyes. “I haven’t moved you in space just time. Sideways, not forward or backwards. It’s just that now I can’t move you back.” 

“This isn’t my home though. Not really,” Artie swore. “Everything is different. Why would your superiors change their mind about letting me go home?”

Rory sighed. “During your performance the higher ups saw something. I suppose you could call it a spark. I don’t know, all I’ve been told is that you’re to remain here until further notice.”

“Wait, so you’re saying I can go home eventually?”

Rory shrugged. “They didn’t give me any specifics,” he admitted. “I was told that there once was no hope for this timeline and now They’re starting to think differently.”  
Artie ran a hand over his face. “So what does any of this have to do with me? What do They want me to do?” 

“Everything in this timeline has something to do with you,” Rory looked into Artie’s eyes. “There are an infinite amount of timelines, created by different events and choices. The catalyst which splintered this timeline from yours was you not getting into that car accident. You’re very existence is the reason everything is different.” Rory looked up and sighed. “Look, I’m new to this whole angel thing, but if you want to go home just go along with this little experiment. Either you’ll be able to change things here or you won’t, but eventually my superiors will decide you’re no longer needed here and They’ll let me take you home.”

Artie opened his mouth to speak.

“Just go with it,” Rory cut him off. “I’ve got to go, but I’ll be in touch. If you need anything just call.” He disappeared instantly, with only the slight displacement of air as a sign of his departure. 

Artie swore again. He turned when he heard the metal double doors of the school opening behind him.

Kurt emerged from the school and briskly made his way over to Artie. “I had study hall, so I just left early,” he said in explanation to his early arrival. 

“Alright, let’s get going.” Artie looked around the parking lot. “Where’s your truck?”

“In the shop,” Kurt held his jacket closer. “It needed a pain job.”

“What happened?” Artie asked.

Kurt gave Artie an odd look. “Finn and Puck spray painted the word ‘fag’ across my side,” he raised an eyebrow. “You knew that though. I heard them regale you with the sordid details at lunch the next day.”

“Oh, I must have forgotten,” Artie pulled at the collar of his shirt. “Sorry about that—what they did.”

Kurt shrugged.

“So, how are we getting to the Lima Bean?” Artie asked.

Kurt gave him another odd look. “I assumed we were taking your car.”

“My car?” Artie looked around the parking lot. “I have a car? Where is it?”

“You’re not serious?” Kurt backed away from Artie. “Is this a joke? Are you and Puckerman pulling some prank?”

Artie almost laughed at the idea of him and Pick working together to prank anyone, but one look at Kurt told him that in this timeline that was a very strong possibility. “No, Kurt. I’m sorry for whatever I have done to you in the past, but I promise I will never hurt you again.”

“Why are you being so nice,” Kurt asked, looking away from Artie. The question came out as a whisper.

“Because we’re friends,” Artie reached out and touched Kurt’s shoulder. This time the flinch was slightly less visible. “I’m having a pretty off day though, so if you could humor me that would be great. Now, where’s that car you were telling me about?”

Kurt pointed in the direction behind Artie. Across the lot in a space next to Finn’s car was a red Challenger.

Artie turned to Kurt, “No way.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “The keys are in your pocket.”

Artie reached into his right pocket and felt a set of keys. He pulled them out and pointed them in the direction of the Challenger. “Kurt Hummel if you’re playing me I will never forgive you,” he said before hitting the unlock button. The Challenger’s headlights flashed in response. “Oh my God,” Artie dropped his arm and turned to Kurt. “I have a freaking Challenger!”

Kurt nodded.

Artie raced across the lot. “Well, let’s take it for a spin!”

…

Artie sat across from Kurt at a table inside the Lima Bean. “I drove here, man.”

Kurt took a sip of his coffee. “I was there,” Kurt replied. His phone vibrated and he quickly pulled it out to send a text.

Artie raised an eyebrow. “Who ya texting, buddy? Someone special?

“My dad,” Kurt replied curtly. “He gets nervous when I don’t come straight home after school.”

Artie averted his eyes and took a long swig of his hot chocolate.

Kurt placed his phone back in his bag. “So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” 

Artie looked up, “I guess I have a few questions.” He leaned forward. “For starters, what happened to glee club?”

Kurt took another sip of his coffee. “Nothing happened to glee club,” he placed his coffee down. “After Mr. Ryerson got fired the club was basically disbanded.” Kurt began twiddling his thumbs. “Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher, took over. He held auditions and not enough people showed interest and so ended McKinley high school’s glee club.”

For a moment both Kurt and Artie were silent. The clamor of the other patrons which had been background noise previously, filled the silence.

“You auditioned though,” Artie said. “And Rachel, and Tina, and Mercedes.”

“Right, but four people a glee club does not make,” Kurt retorted. “A club needs at least five members before Principal Figgins will even consider giving them approval.”

Artie looked down. “And I didn’t try out…” he wanted to say more, but his the thought simply trailed off.

“The way you performed today you would have made it,” Kurt admitted. “I didn’t even know you could sing.”

“I love singing,” Artie slid his cup around the surface of the table. “I can’t believe I didn’t audition.”

Kurt shrugged. “I think you had football practice,” he volunteered. “Either that or you were with Brittany.”

“Brittany? I hardly spoke to her my freshman year.”

Kurt shook his head. “Well you dated her. I suppose how often you two actually spoke is between you and her.”

“I dated Brittany my freshman year?” Artie asked in a tone of disbelief.

“You’ve been dating Brittany since your freshman year,” Kurt corrected. 

“What about Tina?”

“Cohen-Chang?” Kurt asked. “I wasn’t aware you two were acquainted,” he blinked, taken aback.

“We didn’t date?”

“Not as far as I know,” Kurt answered slowly.

“What does Santana think about me dating Brittany?” Artie asked, knowing there was no way Santana could be happy with it.

“I assume she’s too busy raising her daughter to think much about your love life,” Kurt took another sip of his coffee. 

“Santana has a kid,” Artie nearly shouted. “With who?”

“David Karofsky.” By Kurt’s tone, Artie could tell he was supposed to have known that. “They got married right after graduation. Though she was already showing by then.”

Artie leaned back in his chair. “Whoa,” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “So no glee club, I’m dating Brittany, Santana has a kid and she’s married to Karofsky, and Finn and Puck are homophobic assholes. Lima went to hell.”

“It’s always been hell,” Kurt said under his breath. “It’s getting late.”

Artie stood. “Yeah, I’ll drive you home.”

Kurt stood as well. As the pair walked towards the door, Artie turned to Kurt. “Thanks for this, Kurt. I know I’ve been an ass and you had no reason to help me, but I appreciate it.”

Kurt simply nodded in response. He didn’t speak. He was too taken aback by how incredibly tired Artie sounded.


End file.
